Troubled living
by totem
Summary: PAige has to deal with the loss of her husband and still bring up her teenage son who blames her for the death of his father


**Troubled Living**

_Summary – Paige has a family like the others in the Halliwell manor, but in an attack a month ago her husband was killed she must now learn to live without him._

**Piper and Leo Kids:**

Wyatt – 17

Chris – 16

**Phoebe and Cole Kids:**

Luke – 14

**Paige and Kyle's Kids: _Kyle has been killed_**

Mark – 16

**Part 1- another Day in this life**

"Guys breakfast, Come on…NOW" Paige shouted up the manor stairs, she was trying to get them all down. 'Them' were the minors in the manor who she was yet to even see this morning. Paige looked up the stairs, and just as she was about to shout again there was movement heard, and then someone walking down the stairs.

"Hey Paige" Wyatt smiled as he started off to the ground floor.  
"Hey Dude is anyone else up?" Paige asked as she lent on the banister.

"Yeah Chris, and Luke…Just Mark I haven't seen" He explained,

"Thanks Dude, err if you get in there quick you'll get some food before Cole eats it all" She smiled.

"Thanks" Wyatt replied. He had always liked Paige, not that he didn't Phoebe – it was just Paige always seemed to treat him like an equal. He set off for the kitchen and Paige headed off upstairs.

"Mark?" She asked Knocking on his bed room door. There was no reply, sighing she tried again. "Dude, are you in there?" She pushed open the door. What she found was an unmade bed, cloths thrown all around the place and school books thrown on the desk. But no Mark, walking in she lifted a few items of clothing from the floor and went over to get the laundry basket. She might as well do something useful while she was up here. As she lifted a pair of Jeans and threw them into the basket something caught her eye. Instantly anger surged threw her as she lifted up the empty Liquor bottle that was over near the desk under a shirt.

* * *

"Morning Guys" Cole smiled from his place at the table as he read threw the paper. 

"Morning Dad" Luke acknowledged as he made his way to the table and took a seat next to Wyatt who was already digging into Eggs and toast.

"Morning" Chris mumbled, as he headed to the breakfast bar and took a seat on the stool.

"Is mom around?" Luke asked the kitchen

"Up stairs I think" Piper answered. Luke nodded his head in acceptance.

"Dad" Wyatt asked Leo,

"Huh?" Leo asked over the news paper he was reading as he lent against the doorframe.

"Dad…can you lend me some money till pay day?" Wyatt asked, "The car's playing up…I need to take it in and get it looked at"

Leo looked up, "Wy…you can orb around the place, why do I have to pay for a car to?"

"Leo" Piper scolded, "I don't want him to orb all over town"

"Okay…here, take your moms card…" Leo smiled as he took it off the side, Piper gave him a look, "Hey I have no problem with him orbing you are the one who does" HE smiled. Piper rolled her eyes as she turned back to the cooker.

"Thanks" Wyatt took the card.

* * *

Paige walked down the stairs, her anger simmering as she headed straight for the kitchen, As she walked in she threw the laundry basket to the floor and stunned them all by growling. "Okay…now I want all the minors to listen, and listen good…" 

"Paige?" Piper asked her

"Mark, one of you lot knows where he is and I need to know now" she was adamant. No one answered her they all avoided eye contact. "Listen good, I have the power to perform mass groundings up in this place and I'm pretty sure you all know why so start talking. Wyatt?" Paige asked

The oldest of them all looked over; "Hey I know as much as you do" He defended.

"What about you Chris?" Paige asked

Chris looked up to her, he knew that he had to be careful as to how he went about this because Paige was the one out of all of them he couldn't lie to. "look, he's going to kill me if I tell you"

"Chris" Leo added warningly.

"Fine…he left for the…the cemetery last night…I told him to leave it I mean hell we had a huge fight and everything but…"

Paige closed her eyes; Piper looked over to her sister extremely worried "Honey?" She asked.

"When will this ever end?" She growled as she took her keys off the side and headed from the kitchen.

"Paige?" Wyatt called, "Wait…do you want me to bring him back here?" Paige stopped knowing there was more of a chance that he would come back with Wyatt than with Paige. Wyatt had followed Paige into the living room. She looked at her nephew.

"Please…If you don't mind" She said.

"No problem…" With this he left in a flourish of blue orbs.

* * *

"Mark? Dude, we were worried" Wyatt said softly as he walked towards where his cousin was sat next to the grave stone. It was different however they were more than cousins they were more like brothers, all of them where. 

"Did Chris tell you?"

"Yeah, Sort of got made to…sorry Dude?"

"How pissed is my mom?" He asked

"Yeah pretty pissed…she'll get over it…she always does" Wyatt put in, "What's up?" He asked.

"I saw my Dad Die Wyatt…what do you thinks up?" Mark shot. Wyatt took a seat next to Mark knowing that this was a very touchy subject.

* * *

Piper walked from the kitchen taking Paige with her to the living room, as they Left Leo launched for Chris before Chris could orb he grabbed his arm. "Next time Mark goes AWL you tell us got it?" 

"Yeah I got it?" Chris nodded as he pulled his hand free, "I tried to stop him" He defended.

"Look, It's not like he just left…it's different. You lot are the Charmed one's kids do you know…" Before he could finish Chris did it for him

"…How many Demons is out there looking for a chance at you guys…blah, blah, blah. I get it…look, he was pissed off…I didn't know what to do"

"Next time tell us…and stop been fresh" Leo scolded, "And you know when Paige does mass groundings there is no way I can get you out of it so think next time."

Chris nodded, "Can I go get my stuff for school now?"

* * *

Wyatt orbed back into the manor, with Mark at his side. When the orbs formed the two were there in front of Paige who was sat at the kitchen table. "Sit" Paige said sternly to Mark then she herself stood. "Thanks Wyatt…" 

Wyatt pulled Paige to the side and whispered, "Can I talk to you later?" he asked. Paige nodded her head and then she walked over to the side as Wyatt left and picked up the empty bottle. Then she turned back to where Mark was.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She growled, "Look…you walk out of here in the middle of the night and don't tell us where you are. Are you stupid or suicidal?"

"I need to go to school" Mark pointed out.

"you need to shut up and listen to me…what the hell's this?" She asked as she put the empty bottle on the table.

"You should know" he shot back.

"This is you been fresh and you better quit now" Paige shot.

"What were you doing going threw my room?" He growled back

"Cleaning your mess up…" Paige shot back, "Are you really that stupid to start drinking? You know what this did to me…you know it ruined me. I'm trying Mark…to be strong for you but your not helping. I'm trying to make all this okay…"

"Dad's Dead mom… it's never going to be okay" He screamed

"And you think I don't know that… I'm trying Mark, I really am but this…this isn't a way to deal" She said as she lifted the bottle in her hand.

"It makes me feel better…I just want it to stop" He screamed as he stood up from the table and started off threw the manor.

Paige followed him, "Don't walk away from me Mark. I catch you drinking again I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" He shouted back, "What are you going to do"

"That's it…you are grounded…two weeks…you do what I say and when I say it"

"Dad was the one who grounded me mom, not you…"

"Well dad's not here" Paige said sadly yet forcefully

"Because you let him died, you…and 'them'" HE shot referring to the elders, "I'm not doing anything you say until you find a way to bring my Dad back"

"You don't think I've tried? I tried to get him back…" Paige shot, "You think it's my fault fine, but I'm still your mother so you do what I say when I say it you got it? Get your stuff, and get to school…I want you back here after school if not Leo is going to come after you…got it?" Mark walked away, "I said you GOT IT?"

"I got it" He spat back.

* * *

TBC... 

thankyou so much for reading guys


End file.
